


just her

by demonsorceress



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She has imagined this moment quite a few times. (A lot of times. Maybe too many.) And yet, she didn’t count on being literally shaking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	just her

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [this post](http://illyanapryde.tumblr.com/post/128608596053) for inspiring me enough to finally finish something after 8 months of writer's block. :)  
> (posted on [tumblr](http://illyanapryde.tumblr.com/post/128617530453))

Illyana feels like her heart is going to keep beating gradually faster until it bursts out of her chest.

She has imagined this moment quite a few times. (A lot of times. Maybe  _too many_.) And yet, she didn’t count on being literally shaking. Now that she thinks about it, though, some of these scenarios she imagined also included her being the one who takes initiative, which seems incredibly unrealistic at least right now. Being nervous is making her embarrassed because she  _really shouldn’t be_ and the embarrassment is making it worse and Kitty knows her well enough to notice it right away.

Kitty’s lips curve into the most endearing smirk and her eyes look like the girl in front of her is the most important human being in her world and Illyana just  _has_ to lower her head because  _holy shit_.

Illyana is pretty sure that lowering her head must be sending the wrong message, but it would frankly not be so absurd to assume that if you’re about to kiss someone and the person  _looks down_  it means that they don’t want to. But it’s not that Illyana doesn’t want to, it’s just that she thinks if their lips touch she might actually freeze and ruin everything.

But thankfully, Kitty doesn’t make assumptions. Again, she knows Illyana too well. At this point, there’s no doubt anymore as to how they both feel, and she didn’t expect Illyana to be so nervous either, but she cuts her some slack—it’s not every day you and your best friend finally figure out that you’re more-than-friendly feelings for each other are reciprocated. And knowing that makes Kitty so  _happy_  that she can’t help but think Illyana being anxious is the most adorable thing she’s ever seen.

So Kitty gently cradles Illyana’s face in her hands and the gesture feels familiar, but this time she’s not just grabbing her face to plant a quick kiss on her forehead; this time she lets herself really cup her friend’s cheeks and rub her thumbs softly against her skin, as she gives Illyana the moment she needs to breathe.

“Hey,” Kitty whispers after waiting as long as she can, which is only a couple of seconds because she’s too desperate to kiss Illyana right now. It prompts Illyana to meet her eyes again and then she says the only thing she thinks could possibly help in this moment: “Relax. It’s just me.”

And it does help. (Well, not the “relax” part. That never helps.)

_It’s just her_.

All Illyana can think about is that her friendship with Kitty means too much to her to risk like this for something that might not end well and damage everything. She can handle not kissing Kitty—she has in fact been handling it just fine for years now.

But what Kitty says brings Illyana back to thinking reasonably. It’s just  _her_. It’s _Kitty_ , her very best friend ever since they were children. After all the shit that they’ve been through together, could this really be enough to damage their friendship beyond repair? And that’s when Illyana stops panicking—when she remembers it would take so much more than this to even come close to ruining what they have.

And with that realization the only thing left standing between them is, well, the literal distance between their faces, which Kitty closes really fast as soon as she notices the change in Illyana’s expression.

Kitty kisses her tentatively at first and ends it briefly but by the time she pulls back Illyana finds herself wrapping her arms around Kitty’s neck to keep her close. If that’s not enough of a sign that she’s feeling quite positive about this already, she makes a point of giving Kitty the dorkiest happy smile ever before pulling her into a second kiss.

And for the life of her, Illyana can’t remember the last time she felt her heart flutter like it does when Kitty laughs like an idiot into her mouth before kissing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> And also thank you to [this anon](http://illyanapryde.tumblr.com/post/128609175298) for helping with the inspiration to write this!


End file.
